thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ah Dahm
Ah Dahm is a Gigaplaxan deity. His domains include life, death, rebirth, fire, and light. He is sometimes called "The Phoenix God," "Lord of Ashes," "He-Who-Will-Rise," "The Son of Fire," and "Man's Deliverer." History Prophesy Mernix, the first human wizard, upon completing his courses in the Homeland, took to a clear pool and wrote the following prophesy: "In the Time of Screams, a child will be born. His mother will be untouched; his father will be fire. He will be the fire that ignites the world and his herald will be stars and steel." The Signs of the Coming In the years before his birth, there were many signs that Soothsayers claimed pointed to a great shift in the cosmos. These included: * Oracle of Muh Shü predicts a "energy change" using phoenix bones * The great gold dragon Benhuit claims to have received a prophetic dream of the sun swallowing the revolving moon * A red comet appears above Nod Birth of Ah Dahm (33 QA) The birth of Ah Dahm is evidenced by his followers as proof of their god's divinity. There are many legends associated with the event. Birth In the year 33 QA, a Gigaplaxian weaver gave birth to a child despite her status as a virgin. The child was born in a forge and his skin was so hot that the blacksmith who had helped to deliver him suffered severe burns to his hands where he had touched the newborn. The bandages used to wrap the wounds are among the ''Treasures of the Phoenix Lord''.'' Masters of the Forge Within the near by city of Nod, the three greatest smiths were each inspired to make their greatest sword, all finishing as the comet appeared above Nod. As their hammers struck the final blows upon the weapons, the weapons began to hum and vibrate, not unlike a tuning fork, seeming to dowse toward the forge where Ah Dahm had been born moments before. Following their new blades across the country, the three masters arrived at the forge and their blades pointed toward the infant god. The child touched each of the blades and in doing so imbued them with his power. These Blades Three would come to be known as weapons for human heroes of great power. Preaching (17 QA) The young child, taking the name Ah Dahm, began to preach Andro-Centrism throughout the Ceraxian continent. He performed many great miracles including: * Carrying a living phoenix egg as his divine focus, Ah Dahm went around cleansing tainted burns from victims of Imix, a fire elemental and self-claimed prince of evil fire creatures. * Was betrayed by his childhood friend, Kumbhakarna. Ah Dahm then slew Kumbhakarna turning him into a great fiend. He warned of an impending moment of trial for mankind that would determine the fate of the human race. Death (7 AL) Climbing to the top of Mt. Xeranidon, Ah Dahm set himself on fire, burning to death after vowing to return from the ashes during the trying time. Worship Typical Worship Ah Dahm is often worshiped through ritual pyro-sacrifice, often on livestock and other animals, but sometimes through human sacrifice on the Ceraxian continent. The ritual is presided over by a cleric of Ah Dahm and a chosen community member will often read from ''The Book of the Phoenixed Tongue, a collection of stories about and quotes from the Burning God. Those burned are said to join the Lord of Ashes to be reborn when he returns to the strip. Followers of Ah Dahm tend to have a very Androcentric view of race relations, but others interpret Ah Dahm's message as being humanoid-centric rather than human-centric. TemplesCategory:PeopleCategory:Religion A temple to Ah Dahm has an almost identical floorplan and consists of three parts, the main temple or Phoenix Heart, the Solar, and the Commons. Phoenix Heart The main temple is where most of the faithful come to give their burnt offerings to Ah Dahm. It consists of a large furnace in the center of a circular room, faced by four statues of important figures to the faith or locally revered humans. Solar Further into the temple, a second fire and seating for clerics resides. This is where the Clerics make predictions, hold meetings, and privately worship. Commons Lastly is the commons, where the clerics sleep and work. Usually these commons are simple, although large temples is prosperous cities may have lavish living quarters for their favorite priests.